


爱慕在高山之巅

by mli36



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mli36/pseuds/mli36
Summary: C闪X咕哒♂，咕哒是A闪暴君统治时期乌鲁克的最后遗子有点害怕lof哪天想不开突然爆炸，慢慢搬过来一点吧
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gilgamesh | Caster
Kudos: 9





	爱慕在高山之巅

男孩首次遇见金光闪闪的乌鲁克王是在他统治的城市街道上，吉尔伽美什王刚从冥界游历归来，灿灿长发披散恰巧落在矮个男孩眼前，曾经的英雄王改头换面的像是经历了一场大彻大悟。  
他带着男孩来到荒芜王座，无人等待的最古之王坐于最高位，阶下臣民独有男孩一个。人类最古英雄王于是兴叹。  
“真是场愚人的沐浴啊。”  
男孩半知半解，眼瞳是与冥湖截然相反的水蓝色，乌鲁克王抬手从宝库中抽出个相称耳饰丢给他，饶有兴味看着男孩不由分说放进嘴里乱咬，乳牙嫩又小，饿了几天的身子甚至无法在金饰上留下划痕。  
王从冥界归来后首度露出笑容，也是首度大方赠与他人器物。吉尔伽美什边走下台阶边从宝库中抽出条细碎金链，抱起男孩把单边耳饰系在他稚嫩脖颈上。  
王看着自己的杰作慨然大笑，而男孩直视王之面容，也随之咯咯笑起来，半晌笑累了昏昏倒在王的臂弯里，蜷成瘦小的一团。  
吉尔伽美什将那团肉身送去荒凉寝宫，自衣襟中翻到写了“藤丸立香”的纸片，便自顾自将男孩命名藤丸立香，类似一个身份高贵的宠物。  
安置男孩后的吉尔伽美什王回到王座稍作休息，透过窗口望着杂草丛生的土地与街市，最终还是沉默坐在王座上。

吉尔伽美什流淌的血液仍然是属于王与王座，领袖气质具备仿佛具有魔力或诅咒般的极高魅力，崭新的乌鲁克似乎在一夜之间蓬勃生长起来。这一次吉尔伽美什王是被传颂的贤明君主，是当之无愧的人类贤王。  
藤丸立香则作为居住在王宫的市民生活在乌鲁克，高坐的乌鲁克王阻隔一切相关或无关的闲言碎语，而杜撰诽谤则被高耸王宫城墙隔蔽，少年当之无愧于民间桃色绯闻中隐晦的指代：“被宠爱的那位大人”。  
这位“被宠爱的大人”惯常坐在吉尔伽美什王寝宫里吃王财里掏出来的苹果，王财主人则坐在另一边处理公务，相处模式说不清更像关系融洽的父子还是相处多年的默契情侣，唯独细水长流的岁月静好感是一脉相承的。  
藤丸立香偷偷打量他，年龄见大的乌鲁克王却有着与之不相称的年轻而俊朗的皮肉与骨，或许从最初衰老的起因就仅仅是心的成长，而并非用于搪塞的肉身。  
“人类终将老去而死，即使是王的肉身也终将迎来毁灭，但人的意志是永生的，是永不衰减的，是只会成长而不会弱败的。”吉尔伽美什王发现他的打量，信誓旦旦地说着，“腐朽的残骸也拥有热切的心，人类何其脆弱，唯有这颗心是永久不灭的。”  
他这样说，以竭力证明自己仍然是最为强盛时期的英雄王，听者从来只有藤丸立香一人，而他向来一知半解，能做的大多是笑着应和。  
就在应和当时某位不知气氛的臣子破门而入，看见王不悦神色才想起跪地请罪，随后慌张递上石板，报告说城北出现巨龙，已经开始威胁城区市民生命。  
被人打搅的吉尔伽美什王气恼地接过石板，浏览完寥寥几行字后眉间皱褶愈发深重，而后猛然站起召集群臣到大殿商讨对策。

巨龙盘踞在城北城墙外据说已有十天以上，期间一直没有任何威胁倾向，直至最近忽然着手掠夺城民，笼到身边一番戏弄后再原样放回城内，似乎在刻意引起王的注意。  
乌鲁克王神情古怪地笑出了声，说：“本王庇护的乌鲁克无所畏惧。”  
巨龙从来没有名称，用以指代的永远只有五五分敬畏同恐惧的“那条龙”。但藤丸立香称它为阿卜苏，一个由梦中而生的古老音节，他乐此不疲地一遍遍在吉尔伽美什耳边咏唱这段音节，阿卜苏，阿卜苏，阿卜苏，直到吉尔伽美什自己都开始怀疑藤丸立香是否真的是巨龙的使者，是带来灾难的灾厄之子。  
然而贤王很清楚，那位被称为父神的巨龙早已死去。他看见漆黑无涯的地底，听见因为愤怒而卷起的水浪声，甚至能够预想到未能降世的屠神洪水，也正因如此他了解那位巨龙最终死于监禁，死在不见尽头的地底囚牢。  
是的，深渊王阿卜苏早已死去，他早已化为埃列什基伽勒所掌管的冥界，他不会再次出现在乌鲁克，以无人能敌之姿出现在一派祥和的乌鲁克。  
贤王选择按兵不动，直到三个日落之后龙息降临王宫，同冰冷水汽一同到来的是滚烫的龙旨：“吾受神之托降临此地，将于三十个日落之后携王之所爱离去。”  
乌鲁克王高倨王座，翻手从王之宝库取出金杯，自鼻腔深处发出暧昧不明的冷笑：“神又如何，本王守护的乌鲁克为何要惧怕区区神使？”  
龙轻笑，抬头招起巨浪夷平半数乌鲁克旧址，龙眼猩红，问他：“你已非壮年之身，也无恩奇都相伴，谈何抵挡灭世之力。”  
贤王手腕停顿，杯中酒液落出三两滴在地上。  
巨龙高声笑着离开乌鲁克，飞过黑色衫木林到达鲜血神殿，它霸占那里作为龙穴，也作为三十个日落后的祭坛，贤明的乌鲁克君王即将在那里见证所爱离去，

第六个日出后，吉尔伽美什王带领自愿牺牲的民众女子来到龙穴，随行者有西杜丽带领的诸多祭司与重臣，藤丸立香则捧着吉尔伽美什的外套跟在他身后，伪装成与此无关的亲近随从。  
巨龙在睡梦中惊醒，龙瞳细又长，视线落在吉尔伽美什身上，连带扫过他身边的女子，展现出一副颇为不屑的模样。  
吉尔伽美什诉说爱意，词语寡淡得像单薄人形，风花雪月连同诸多无稽意像堆积，铺陈开来漠然类似一块坚冰。全知全能之王最终发现自己在杜撰爱意上一无是处，语言匮乏远远不及曾流连花丛的浪荡男子。  
巨龙嗤之以鼻，冰冷鼻息摒弃一切希望热火，鳞片上金光化成金色蛇形蜿蜒爬上藤丸立香的肩头，随后肆无忌惮挺起身子吐着蛇信。  
“你大可以使用你的力量欺骗世间所有生物，让他们发自肺腑认可你爱着这个女人，”龙这样说，“然而你明白你无法欺瞒你自己。”它声如响钟，龙爪一挥便瞬间清掉半扇乌鲁克城墙，“下不为例，龙族没有谎言。”  
他们悻悻而退，那条蛇随后盘踞在藤丸立香臂上，类似一条同身份并不相称的璀璨臂环，每时每刻向兢兢业业的乌鲁克王投去戏谑目光，直到某天吉尔伽美什忍无可忍掐住它七寸，话语才伴着刀刃似的信子从毒牙缝隙间吐出来。  
“愚蠢的乌鲁克王哟，你号称全知全能，然而双目却并非洞察一切。直视爱意来源于你三分之一的人之血，何必苛求摒弃，营造出惺惺作态大义模样？”  
蛇身在愤怒的乌鲁克王手中化作两段，深红血液落在石板上烧灼出同吐信类似的嘶嘶声，吉尔伽美什看向少年的眼神仍旧柔而软，类似乌鲁克天边最为白洁的一块云。  
随后这件事就被搁置到第二十七个日落，勤勉又睿智的乌鲁克王少见对一件事如此不作为。他想自己或许在潜意识里逃避此事，但自尊又并不允许他承认自己的畏惧。  
最终的祭品只能是藤丸立香，即使是全知全能的乌鲁克王也无法做到在短短三十天内将满腔爱意转移到另外一人身上，更无法阻止一切，阻止藤丸立香在夜晚避开王宫守卫出逃，孤身一人毅然殉死。  
那就是吉尔伽美什所知的属于藤丸立香的终焉，将他抱起的那瞬间乌鲁克王就了然他为乌鲁克殉亡的结局，慷慨就义引颈受戮，年轻的生命殉进烈火里，火苗斑斑驳驳构成他背后展开的双翼。  
第二十九个落日后吉尔伽美什将少年招至自己寝宫，嘴唇抿了三四次最终无话可说，赧然从王财里掏出个耳饰扔给藤丸立香。少年欣喜戴上，红宝石制成的蛇眼恰好坠在右颊边上。  
“走吧。”吉尔伽美什故作潇洒地挥手遣退他，“本王就不送你了。”  
藤丸立香慨然赴死的那天吉尔伽美什高倨在王座上，挥手遣退所有重臣与祭司，金杯里酒液晃动如暗沉血色。西杜丽离开时候眼中带着怜悯，殿门合上撞出深沉的回声，类似少年踏入龙穴前的最后一步。  
乌鲁克王闭上眼睛，注定在梦境中不断缠绕的是少年被带入虚空的最后一幕，被宠爱的少年最终去往陆上无人能晓的虚无世界。然而宛若明了对方在注视自己一样，少年最后的表情是心满意足的笑，轻描淡写的像落在贤王头饰上的告别吻。  
爱慕之情坐落于高山之巅，而理智是过低的雪线。  
抛弃了藤丸立香的乌鲁克之王最终露出了被人抛弃般的惨淡笑容，被称为贤王的男人明白自己苍老的或许只不过是那颗火热搏动的心。   
  
END


End file.
